Purple
by WhenTheRainStartsTooPour
Summary: The ponds just wanted to not face near death and River needed a lift.


_Title: Purple _

_Summary: The ponds just wanted to not face near death and River needed a lift._

_Rating: T - references to adult themes._

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams would i ever own Eleven._

* * *

><p>The Doctor danced giddily around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons in an order which constantly looked random to on lookers. His frantic monitions ended with a bold push on a lever. He span around clapping his hands together eagerly, facing his current companions.<p>

"So, Ponds." He began, already sensing Rory's glare from across the room. "Williamses." The Doctor paused then shook his head. "Nope, its ponds"

"Yeahh" Rory gave in, nodding in agreement.

"So, ponds" He began once again, with a little grin that could at any moment explode into a million watts. "Where to next?" There was a twinkle in his green eyes, looking so wise and old but at the same time, as if he was a little kid who couldn't contain his excitement much longer.

Amy ran a hand over the edge of the console, titling her head, red locks falling across her pale cheek. "I dunno, maybe somewhere where we won't face near death?" She suggested with slight sarcasm as she met his eyes.

"Oh come on, i saved you didn't i? You where in no real danger.." The Doctor argued, pouting slightly in a childish way.

From the far end, slumped against the railings, Rory added "I wasn't entirely worried, it was quite reassuring that i didn't die this time actually" He was brushing off the remains of what used to be part of his T-shirt, but now had a big black burnt streak running across the front.

The hum of the TARDIS gliding through the Vortex filled the silence as his companions processed the previous events. Silently. It was too quiet for him right now.

The Doctor looked between them, then repeated the action. When it was obvious they wouldn't be talking very soon, he turned and slumped against the console, grumbling to himself. "Fine then, i'll decide." He tweaked his bow tie and wrinkled his nose, pressing another button. "Where to, Sexy?"

On cue, a message scrawled its self across the physic paper. He glanced warily toward it before his smile soon returned, his eyes scanned the message over. His hands snatched the paper up and once again he enthusiastically jumped around, this time a knowing look in his eyes. "Right then, are we up to see the Northern Lights?"

Amy's brow arched and she folded her arms cross her chest, stepping towards him. "The Northern Lights?" She squinted at him, her foot tapping as she leaned back. "Isn't that a bit to.. 'Regular' For you?"

He chuckled, tucking the paper into his pocket quickly. "Oh Amy, when i say see the Northern Lights. I don't just mean see the Northern Lights." He gave her a very familiar look, usually the one he gives before doing something amazingly-amazing. "I mean _see _the Northern Lights."

The Doctor waited for someone to react, but all he received were too rather blank faces blinking at him. "You'll get it in a minute.."

His smile finally expanded as he punched in co-ordinates in one fluid motion, and leaped around again, his hands busy at work.

"And i wouldn't really call charged particles emitted from a solar flare which penetrate the earths magnetic shield, colliding with atoms and molecules from the atmosphere resulting in countless bursts of lights, regular for you humans. For me maybe its a bit dull, but still. I can make it fun"

A sharp jerk threw them to the side, causing them to grab the console in order to not be flung across the room. "Oi!" Amy yelled, stumbling forward before being smushed against the various components.

"Sorry 'bout that!" The Doctor answered, clicking another switch absentmindedly with a flick of his wrist, halting them in mid air. He ambulted towards the doors, grabbing the handles and flinging them open with no hesitation.

A hue of green, purple and blue and other countless colours poured into the TARDIS, reflecting magnificently around the room. They shifted effortlessly, casting long shadows. Amy and Rory both looked around in awe, slowly walking until they where beside the Doctor; who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

In-front if them lay a vast blanket of rippling light flowing across a mid-night black back-drop, dotted with silver stars. "Woah.." Amy gasped out, leaning forward get a better look, Her eyes only getting bigger the closer she got.

"Thats.. they're... the Northern Lights..." Rory stated, his eyes following the waves as they rolled towards them. His mouth gawping at the dancing colours looming across the sky.

The Doctor glanced at both their faces, beaming with happiness. This was by-far his favorite part (Aside the "Bigger on the inside" bit) Watching their faces shift in awe and delight at the wonders of the universe. The mad-man with a box, wasn't so mad at all when he had his companions. His best friends in the whole wide universe and all the other universes, and beyond. Because he had someone to share the madness with him, to feel the rush of an adventure to hold his hand and him hold theirs.

Amy reached out her finger as if she could touch the light, then looked at The Doctor with curiosity, her arm still hovering outside. The Doctor smiled smugly, then stepped forward onto thin air.

"Doctor!" Amy screeched in panic grabbing his arm. She widened her eyes in confusion when he stayed hovering in the air, seemingly standing on the light its self.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out, holding her upright as she fell forward grabbing onto his coat. Amy slowly stepped back from him, looking down through the light at the earth millions of miles and miles beneath her feet. "How.." She began, lifting one foot up then down as she realized she wasn't standing, but floating.

The Doctor stretched his arms out forward and spread his legs, gliding toward her then floating up-right again. "Air-Corridor, its very spacey wacey. Don't think to much of it." He glanced towards a very frighted Rory; who was gingerly beginning to place one foot into the air whilst still grasping the door frame. "Come one Rory, we haven't got all day! Oh wait, that was a lie. Anyway." The Doctor grabbed his arm and yanked him from the TARDIS.

Rory let out a scream as he hurled through the air, his eyes screwed shut. When he stopped he slowly opened his eyes, then looked around in surprise and began waving his arms and legs around. "Ha! I'm floating, in outer space...Above the Northern Lights!" His face was beaming with joy but he was still a little terrified.

"Yes, Rory we do also see you, are you aware of that by any chance? You've been stating the obvious today, it's really quite irritating." The Doctor floated onto his back, folding his arms behind his head.

Amy floated to Rory who was awkwardly failing his legs and arms around. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders steadying him, and he grasped onto her waist looking below them then up. He repeated this several times, not quite certain how to act.

"So, Doctor are you going to tell us what that note said?" Amy asked casually.

The Doctor jolted upright, and glanced at his watch. "Oh! I almost forgot! Couldn't do that, oh no..." He rambled as if it was blatantly obvious what he was talking about. His legs and arms failed around (similarly to Rory) as he began to scramble frantically past them.

Amy watched him in confusion. "Doctor, what are you-"

He cut her off, darting forwards "Not the best time for questions Amy, i'll explain later. Or you'll see." Then he turned, floating backwards with a queer look on his face. "Wait how did you know about that?..." He glanced up nervously " Never mind, now where would it...Ha!" The Doctor announced, his voice echoing through the space now between him and them. He once again looked up, his eyes now apparently following something.

Amy and Rory both looked up curiously trying to find whatever had captured his attention. Suddenly it became very obvious as a deafening engine filled the sky. Wind whipped across their faces aggressively as a giant ship, which appeared to be set ablaze, came into view above them.

The Doctor fumbled in his pocket before pulling his screwdriver out and pointing it towards the vessel. He flicked it, then checked the readings before squinting back up at it. Amy too squinted at the burning ship, shielding her face with one hand.

A figure, which was seemingly a women, emerged from a door as the ship surged past and leaped out heading towards the Air Corridor. At great speed.

The impact caught The Doctor by surprise, as he hadn't quite calculated the speed of the landing. Her arms grabbed around his waist as they flew backwards, he grabbed her shoulders and they halted about a meter from a very confused Amy and Rory.

"Hello, Sweetie." River greeted, golden curls as-skew across her face, her crisom lips were curled into a mischievous smile. The Doctor grinned back in response, slightly breathless from the sudden rush.

He twirled them round, almost dancing in the air. He had missed his River.

"Doctor Song, you bad bad girl. What have you been up to this time?" His voice suddenly coming out in a rather growling way. Not anticipated.

Amy coughed, causing them to look in her direction. "Don't mean to.. interrupt, but an explanation would be lovely."

"Hello Mummy." River answered, a slight teasing tone even in this sentence. "Daddy." She nodded at Rory, making him look slightly un-comfortable.

"Yes, Hello River.. Um, what exactly just happened if you don't mind me asking..." Rory glanced at The Doctor, who immdiently loosened his grip on River, stepping back with his hands spread defensively in front of him.

River purposely (That's what he was assuming and was probably correct) linked her arm through The Doctors the moment he stepped away, leaning just a little to close than necessary. She then leaned down and removed her ridiculously high heels, and decided to hand them to The Doctor without even glancing at him. He took them hesitantly, raised them in-front of his face to inspect them, then looked at Rory with confusion.

"Oh, it was just a tiny explosion that was not my fault, nothing that really deserves your concern. Besides it was ever so dull." She replied casually not really directly speaking to anyone in-particular.

River broke into a dazzling smile, her eyes lighting up. "Ohh, look at that! aurora borealis" She nodded knowingly as if she created them herself (And knowing River she could have.) "now that reminds me of when The Doctor-"

"Ohhh-kayyy, thank you River that's enough of an intro from you darling." He chuckled nervously, glancing briefly at Rory again. "Right, lets go before River attracts more danger and/or trouble." The Doctor grabbed her waist and hastily pulled River into the TARDIS, looking over his shoulder to witness Rory's burning glare - for Gods sake he had a sword. Amy didn't look too happy either come to mention it.

He heard a hum as River formed her next line, an obvious sign of her usual banter. "I highly doubt i'm the root of disaster, have you met you Doctor?" She questioned, again managing to twist that sentence to fit her flirtatious tone.

The Doctor leaned out the door-way, witnessing Amy attempt to direct Rory with much difficulty to the TARDIS, as he was floating in the wrong direction. She began leaping frantically trying to grab him.

He turned to River, another smile tracing across his lips as he saw her eyeing him, one brow arched as her hip rested against the console. He handed her heels back to her.

"In a matter of fact, i have." The Doctor replied to her comment, tapping her nose lightly with his finger then circling around her. "But, are you aware Doctor Song, your visits rarely follow with peace dear?"

"I would hope not." Her voice was alarmingly seductive, The Doctor swallowed thickly, shifting awkwardly at the tension he knew was being intentionally created

River followed him with her eyes in the manner which made his ears grow hot, and his palms suddenly sweat. He wiped his hands down the side of his jacket, and so did the gaze.

"River. Stop it." He whispered, glancing toward the door as Amy and Rory's voices began to grow louder.

"This way! Rory! Rory!" Amy yelled from outside, her frustration clearly noted.

River smiled innocently, her eyes betraying her. "Stop what, sweetie?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, though her ever changing orbs still glinted mischievously.

He felt the flush crawling up his neck as she swept her eyes over him. "That" His voice faltered slightly.

Somehow she had managed to move without him noticing, as he was inches away from her face. "What's 'That'?" Hot breath tickled his face - he was certain it was mocking him, and the inches had shrunk.

How she even did this was un-known. He stopped asking questions a long time ago.

River's hand touched his bow tie gently, the action still burned his throat through the fabric. She bit her lip in a way that was almost sinful, and he twitched his toes inside his shoes. The Doctor stepped around the console away from her just as Amy came floating inside, her feet landing gracefully on the metal floor.

Rory followed, less poised as he landed face-first on the steps. This earned him a spluttering laugh from Amy. "I offered hand holding!" She said, before bursting into laughter again.

Rory pushed himself off the ground, dusting invisible dust off his shoulder in an attempt to regain his dignity. Amy only laughed harder, grabbing his shoulder for support. He glared at her. "Oh stop pouting, stupid face." She shook her head smiling. Rory pouted still, so she kissed him swiftly and pulled him into a hug. Which he gladly excepted.

The Doctor grinned at his friends, their love was always so strong for each other. He knew Rory would wait til the end of time if he had to for Amy, and she would tear the universe apart for him. He was so devastated (not as much as them he presumed) by the fact they never got to properly raise their own baby, that she was snatched anyway from their bare hands and twisted and broken all because of him.

That she was currently staring at him with a smile that was a little bit more than just a smile. If they were alone right now, he could only begin to imagine what might-

He lifted his long fingers to tug at his collar, making his bow tie crooked. This only made her smile wider as she glanced at his neck, and he gulped looking quickly downwards. He felt like a bloody teenager, this was ridiculous.

He began piloting the TARDIS, avoiding the tight feeling that was rising in his chest.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Amy's rich Scottish voice suddenly wavered beside him.

The Doctor turned to her clearing his throat, to find her green eyes filled with concern. "Perfect Pond." He replied, smiling as she smiled back.

River's stare still burned the side of his head, he watched her from the corner of his eye. God that women could turn him on and infuriate him at the same time. Though, maybe he should have anticipated this, considering the amount of kisses she tagged on her little message. (Five to be precise, yes. He counted.)

Though he's ever so slightly glad it came to him and not a younger version, who would probably blush at the sight of a few X's on a piece of paper.

She did look quite lovely. Her hair had been elegantly curled into a more tame do, and her gown dipped beautifully around her curves pooling at her feet in a turquoise ocean. Not to mention it plunged enough to know she picked this one just for his eyes.

God knows what his younger self would do with that one...

"Urg, Doctor would you just get a room already...that's my daughter..." Amy commented, who had unbeknownst to The Doctor, had been watching this entire scene play out. "Actually don't.."

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and leaned towards her. "what?" He asked, glancing awkwardly at River, trying to be discreet (And completely failing). River mistook the gesture (purposely again he supposed) and winked, and he turned away bashfully again.

Amy rolled her eyes and evidently gave up, walking back to Rory and immdiently putting her arms around his neck.

Suddenly there was loud rumble and the TARDIS thudded to the ground. They grasped onto edges and railings as the TARDIS jolted.

"Doctor?" River asked, a worried look now across her features. She looked around the console room, before looking back at him questionably.

The Doctor pulled the scanner round and checked the screen, then swept his gaze over the console "I'm not sure, it wasn't me..." He looked back up at the screen.

"that's odd... What is it old girl?" He whispered stroking the TARDIS.

The Doctor glanced at each River, Rory and Amy's worried gazes. Then rushed over to the doors and slowly pushed them open.

A breeze ruffled his hair as he stepped onto the ground which made an unpleasant squelching sound. He was ankle deep in a suspicious sparkling purple liquid.

He felt a soft touch on his arm and a familiar scent surrounded him. "Sweetie, what is it? Are you alright-"

The Doctor took her hand from his arm and grasped it. "River, I'm fine." He replied pulling her beside him. "And i'm not quite sure yet..."

Amy and Rory peaked out from behind them curiously. "What is it.." Amy whispered, her head turned up and she gasped.

They had landed in a massive field filled with a strange purple gooey substance. Towering above them, across the gooey purple lake, was a giant futuristic-looking sparkly purple building. It had rather bizarre architecture, with rooms jutting out at weird angels.

Everything was very... purple; Even the sky was purple.

"It's... purple.." Rory exclaimed, earning a look from The Doctor. He looked down, clearing his throat "Sorry."

Amy rubbed his arm affectionately.

"yes. It is very...Purplely." The Doctor mumbled in response.

River had managed to climb onto a floating rock, pulling The Doctor up with her. He swayed as he tried to gain balance, grabbing Rivers arm and pulling her to him, splashing goo all over them in the process.

Amy began climbing onto their rock, her hands sliding from the goo. The Doctor reached his arm out for Amy, who grabbed it gratefully. He hauled her up beside him, and then proceeded to Rory who was experiencing similar difficulties.

They stood floating on the rock, scanning their surroundings.

"Now what?" Amy asked, almost slipping off the edge.

The Doctor looked around awkwardly in the small space they had. "I'm not sure..."

He stepped to the side, puzzled by the sudden space. He looked around urgently. "River!"

"Over here sweetie!" Her voice echoed, as she waved from an adjacent rock.

The Doctor spun in a circle, then back to her. "How... Where did that come from?!"

Another rock suddenly submerged from the goo in-front of River's and so on, creating a path. River smiled brightly, heels still in hand and prepared to jump.

The Doctor frantically leapt across to River, and grabbed her upper arm. "Careful!" He warned, as the goo bubbled slightly indicating warning. "It's deeper the closer towards the middle we get..."

His grip still on River, he turned back to Amy and Rory. "Ok, you two, get over here. Carefully!" He added the last word onto the end in a mothering tone.

River laughed, and The Doctor suddenly felt himself falling forward. He lost his grip on River an tumbled into the goo, landing with a massive splash. Once he resurfaced he scrambled onto the rock, ending up at River's feet.

"That wasn't funny!" He pointed his finger at River scowling. She only laughed again, reached up to neaten his bow tie, then turned away. Goo dripped from his hair, and also all down his jacket till it dripped off the bottom of his trousers. Mumbling, he re-tweaked his bow tie, smoothing his jacket down and following after her.

When they finally got to the other side, everyone except River was drenched in sparkling purple head to toe.

Amy squeezed her hair, a waterfall of goo dripping from her hands. She shook her hands, a disgusted expression on her face. "I won't be surprised if my hair turns purple."

"You'll be fine dear." River assured her, gesturing to emphasize it was nothing.

The Doctor ran his hand up through his hair, causing it to stick up in different directions. His fringe was plastered across his forehead, making him look completely ridiculous. "How did you even get across _that_ efficiently?"

River let out another laugh "Spoilers." She answered, causing The Doctor to smile.

"Right, I'm curious and that door's open. I say that's a sign." The Doctor grabbed Rivers hand and yanked her with him as he practically skipped into the mysterious building.

Amy and Rory stood un-moving, dripping with goo. "We should probably..." Amy began.

"Yehh..." Rory agreed as they followed The Doctor who at just exclaimed a very excited 'Ohh, River look!'. "Covered in goo, a mysterious planet, no idea what's happening." Rory added under his breath.

The purple theme continued itself once they entered the building. The floor was paved with sparkling tiles, and a shimmering chandelier hung from the ceiling reflecting purple light everywhere. The strangest part was that the ceiling seemed as if it was an endless sky.

They found The Doctor admiring a strange statue that was multicoloured. River stood beside him, wary of the looks they were getting. After all, he was covered in goo and scanning the statue with his screwdriver.

"Did you know, there is no colour pigment in this statue at all, it picks up the colour from it's whatever touches it! How cool is that!" The Doctor explained, his eyes lighting up with pure happiness. He gently touched across one of the stones and sure enough, it slowly faded into his skin tone. He turned back smiling widely. "See!"

A purple skinned women (Surprise!) sat behind the desk greeting them happily. "Welcome to the unicorn oasis." The women nodded at them, flipping her long purple hair over her shoulder.

The Doctor grinned excitedly at River, then at Amy and Rory.

"Unicorns..what?" Rory said, an expression of utter bewilderment on his face.

Amy shook her head tucking her arm into his. "Just go with it.."

They both shared at look as The Doctor squealed excitedly. "Look River! A purple Fez!"

"Doctor?"

"Yes River?"

"The TARDIS didn't accidentally land here did it?"

He grinned and placed the Fez on his gooey hair.


End file.
